Rain (7★, Original)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Rain. |id = 10986 |altname = Rain |no = 1500 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 90 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 16 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50 |normal_distribute = 13, 11, 9, 7, 14, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61 |bb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104, 110, 116 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 34, 40, 46, 52, 58, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118 |ubb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young knight hailing from the Kingdom of Grandshelt in another world. Rain's father was an illustrious knight of the kingdom who mysteriously vanished one day. This lead Rain to grow up harboring mixed feelings towards him, although his respect for him seems to remain intact. Blessed with natural talents beyond his own comprehension, he is able to easily learn skills that would take most years to master. |summon = Huh...!? It's my turn? It's not that I don't want to help. Really, I do! |fusion = At last I understand. True power comes from within. |evolution = What is this strange feeling...? As if some sort of power has been unlocked deep inside of me... |hp_base = 4780 |atk_base = 1880 |def_base = 1840 |rec_base = 1680 |hp_lord = 6320 |atk_lord = 2350 |def_lord = 2310 |rec_lord = 2120 |hp_anima = 7212 |rec_anima = 1882 |atk_breaker = 2588 |def_breaker = 2072 |def_guardian = 2548 |rec_guardian = 2001 |def_oracle = 2191 |rec_oracle = 2477 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Blood's Awakening |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def and max HP, negates all status ailments & considerably boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 100% BB Atk |bb = Blazing Storm |bbdescription = 14 combo Fire attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Def reduction, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce 50% Def, 120% Atk & 200% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Lava Floor |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire, Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def & 200% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Shining Nova |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormous 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormous boost to Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk/Def reduction, 200% parameter boost & 400% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Burning Soul |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Def relative to remaining HP, slightly boosts BC efficacy & damage taken may slightly restore HP |esnote = 0.3% boost per 1% HP remaining, 20% BB fill rate & 20% chance to heal 15% damage |evofrom = 10985 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Platinum Token |bazaar_1_desc = Overwhelming Darkness |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0002_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Rain2 }}